Clash of the Gods
by Hikari Neykka Tanlc
Summary: What if we were created this way? A one shot story


**Okay, this is just a one shot I've made for school requirements, asking us to make up a Creation Myth of how our world came to be... and this is what I've made for the group and I decided to post it up since this is properly labeled as a fanfic. And, I've edited some of this to make it more... Descriptive...? I don't know.**

**One Piece is not mine, so, DISCLAIMER! :D and the Zs were intentional XD**

****

* * *

Clash of the Gods

(Bowl of Faith)

* * *

On a land called Skypiea, there lived a god named Gan Fall, the god of the clouds. He was normal in his build and the color of his long hair was silver-white, just as his clouds. He was an average god and was not into flashy attires. If it will permit him, he would have been satisfied wearing a simple tunic and his usual wares in tending his Zgarden.

In one of those dayz, he felt very tired. He sat near the entrance of his home and meditated on the clouds he made and cared for.

"What else is there in life than tending my Zgarden and sharing my harvest with my fellow gods?" he muttered as he stared blankly at the horizon. He noticed a cloud he made, floating about in a distance. "What a small sight for a five storey cloud," he commented and was amazed by the uniqueness it had.

Later that day, he started to have ideas of making a smaller world, a world filled with creatures of the lower kind to entertain him. He started experimenting. He took some clouds and placed them on his table. He formed clouds into different sizes of spheres and colored them differently. He was truly happy with what he created and placed these colored spherical clouds near his window sill.

Someone came knocking at his door, "Excuse me, Gan Fall? I believe it is time to sleep," Night, the raven black haired god of light who enjoys wrapping himself with various lighted specs on his tunic, respectfully informed him as he opened the door.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for your hard work, Night," Gan Fall gave a cloud pillow as a gift to Night.

"Oh, thank you, dear sir, for the gift. Good sleeping." Night closed the door and went on to the next god.

Seconds later, light fell from the sky and darkness filled the place. Gan Fall attended to his sleep.

.

The next morning, he harvested his goods and prepared them for the Gathering. He was filled with joy for what he accomplished yesterday and couldn't help feel energized.

The Skypiean Bell rang and he brought his goods and some clouds to share.

"Good day, Gan Fall," A very slender damsel who enjoys only wrapping long strips of cloth as clothes, which barely covers anything but the essentials, greeted him happily and gave him a Bag of Mystical Winds as her gift for him. Her braided brunette hair danced gracefully, being accompanied by her winds, as she did a quick curtsy.

"Thank you, Airee Fray. I see that you're as windy as you can be!" Gan Fall thanked the goddess of wind with a cloud ball.

"Well, what is this?" she asked, filled with curiosity.

"That is a cloud ball, for entertainment purposes. You can place wind under and it will float about anywhere… though I can't assure you its return. I am still perfecting it." he laughed and looked around whether the coast is clear. "But its perfection can only be made through gravity," he whispered.

"Okay, thank you so much Gan Fall," she flew off to Vitana, the goddess of gravity.

"Hey, Gan Fall, I see that you have some exceptional presents there. Mind if I take some?" Enel, a very muscled god who keeps his blonde hair wrapped with cloth, jokingly asked him as he toyed with the golden links hanging from his ears.

"You know that your electric currents use my clouds as a type of conductor. You could hurt someone." Gan Fall reminded him.

"I know, I know, don't you be such a kill joy!" The god of lightning laughed his way towards the beautiful goddess of sound, his lover, Thundra.

The Gathering was almost finished so Gan Fall decided to head home first. However, he was stopped by the angry Vitana, goddess of gravity. She's the only goddess who has straight and very silky looking turquoise hair. Moreover, she seems to be the only goddess who always have a lot to say to Gan Fall and he knew very well that he won't be getting away with it.

"Gan Fall! What "ball" have you done this time? A lot of those pesky godz kept bugging me for the gravity. Did you experiment with the gravity I gave you the other Gathering? You will waste my precious creations just so that your entertainment could be lived out? Huh? Is that what you are trying to tell me?!" Vitana poured out her steam and lectured him some more.

"Oh, Vitana, how are you doing today? You are looking ever gorgeous!" Gan Fall almost immediately said when Vitana stopped to catch her breath from all that scolding.

"Oh, don't you dare change the topic, Gan Fall! Answer me this instant!" she insisted as her cheeks formed a blush.

"Now, now, you both should really stop arguing every Gathering," a little girl with long wavy blue hair came and stopped their argument with a soft and loving smile. Her eyes were the only pair that seems to be different from the rest, having yellow and blue circle her pupils in a wild way.

"Oh, Zecha! What are you doing here?" asked Vitana.

"I am here to give my share of gifts to Mr. Gan Fall before he leaves," she brought out a semi-circular sphere to him and said, "This is called the Bowl of Faith. It stabilizes time, to those who believe."

"Thank you very much, but how do I use this "bowl," my dear?" asked Gan Fall, confused to what will become of it.

"In due time," she giggled and left.

"Ah, Zecha, could you make me a time capsule for the next meeting..." Vitana followed the little goddess of time and forgot her anger towards Gan Fall.

Gan Fall smiled with relief and went home.

.

He started to tend his Zgarden once again for another set of spoils for the next Gathering. Afterwards, he went and recollected the gifts he received for today.

"A Bag of Mystical Wind, Volcanic ash from the deep blue sea, Bowl of Faith, a hot and active Lava Lamp -made from real lava- and some ice..." he placed them all near the window sill along with the rest of his collection.

He took some few steps back and he was very pleased to see them all there. However, something still felt empty to him. He started to gather some clouds and mixed it with the Volcanic Ashes he received, and formed "land" like properties in the cloud.

He placed the "land" on his table and was bouncing about. He painted it brown and placed it on the window sill and smiled at the new fluffy brown mushy cloud.

A few dayz later, Enel was passing by and caused a great shock in Gan Fall's area. Some of Vitana's gravity, where he received from the other Gathering, spilled on the "land" due to it.

"Enel, please give respect and bring your chaos elsewhere." Gan Fall scolded.

"I'm sorry," he mockingly apologized, "it's not my fault that your clouds are so compatible with my lightning." He laughed and went on with his chaos.

Gan Fall sighed and tried to remain calm. He then noticed the "land" scattered flat on the window sill.

"My word, my clouds fell apart!" he gathered them around and tried to form it back like a cloud but it kept falling apart because of the ash.

He saw the Bowl of Faith and decided to use it as a container. He thought about ways to put it back together and decided to use condensed clouds. He placed it in the Bowl of Faith and decided to mold it, like bread. However, before being able to do anything to it, the Skypiean bell rung once again and it was time to gather to the Gathering.

'There's no harm in leaving it as it is,' he thought as he got up and proceeded to going to the Gathering with his share of the harvest. Thus he left the land unattended along with the condensed clouds.

.

"Greetings to you again my fellow gods," Gan Fall generally greeted everyone he came across with but he stopped his steps at the sight of Thundra.

She was wearing a very alluring tunic that matches her very alluring voice. Her dark red and pink highlighted hair was tied and shaped like flower petals. As usual, she was flocked by other goddesses present. After deciding to walk elsewhere, she suddenly excused herself from the crowd and called out for him.

"Oh, Gan Fall," she came nearer and greeted him with a gift of Voice. "This is for you. I've been meaning to give you this present but being the coordinator of every Gathering keeps me really busy." She smiled at him, satisfied and happy to have given him his present.

"Well, this is for you then," Gan Fall quickly shuffled from his things for the present he has been holding for this time to come. He took out a jar of modified clouds. The clouds shifted from one color to the next.

Thundra's eyes sparkled with excitement, "What is this...?" She clasped her hands and looked closer.

"They're magical clouds that react to sounds." He grabbed the lid and readied to open it. "Sing when it is open."

With the lid open, she sang a melodic tune. The clouds shifted and danced around her, making a beautiful backdrop to her song. It changed colors upon the intensity and intention of the singer and adapted the mood fitting the sound. The moment she stopped singing, the clouds went back into the jar and returned to its earlier state. After closing the jar, Thundra excitingly hugged the jar handed to her. "This is the best gift ever!"

Gan Fall smiled and slightly flushed at the statement. "So, may I have the courtesy of your explanation for this charming gift?"

"Oh, it's not much but you simply place the shell near your ears and you can hear different sounds that I have gathered. You are able to use them to your bidding with the device I have given you in the earlier Gatherings. And also, this is Enel's gift." She brought out a glass ball where light was created through the lightning sparks.

"I'm truly amazed at Enel's gift since I am not sure how to use his gifts." Gan Fall admitted.

Thundra laughed and happily said, "Me too but it is beautiful to look at so there should be no problem by just displaying it."

"Very true," He nodded.

"Oh Gan Fall! I found you!" a young boy with almost the same silvery white hair color as Gan Fall's, wearing a charming cloth work that he ridiculously calls a "hat", ornamented with a puff of angel strings, came screaming about. "Gan Fall, Gan Fall! I want to receive some condensing clouds, please!"

"Frake, you can ask your sister to make your ice, no need of my clouds." Gan Fall laughed and carried the little god of freeze on his shoulders.

"No! Sister Hydrey's water would become too hard, like rocks!" Frake exclaimed, raising his stubby little hands up. "Unlike your clouds, they are still soft. I will make something softer than ice from your clouds, then, that will be my gift for you!"

"Alright," Gan Fall gave Frake a big chunk of clouds he had. "You can experiment with it until you get your 'softer ice'. I shall be thrilled to what you can make of it!"

"Thank you!" Frake placed the cloud on top of his head as he jumped down from his arms and ran about happily, excited with the cloud.

Thundra giggled at the cute sight. "Gan Fall, you would have to excuse me. I will be leaving with Enel in a while after dropping off the rest of our gifts. Please excuse me." Thundra waved her hand, gracing him with a smile.

"Oh, okay, please take these cloud pillows, just... Make sure Enel doesn't do anything dangerous from it." Gan Fall gave his share of gifts for her lover.

"Thank you." Thundra gave him a quick curtsy before she went off in search for Enel.

.

Gan Fall decided to wait a while and made some clouds to sit on. A few moments passed before Frake excitedly came back with the cloud and gave it to him.

"Oh, what's the matter, dear boy?" he looked at the cloud Frake returned, puzzled at the gesture.

"Nothings wrong with the cloud. I froze it and made quite a success!" he smiled and ran around Gan Fall, unintentionally creating a cold breeze around him.

"So what will happen to this frozen cloud?" Gan Fall squeezed the cloud and felt nothing different about it.

"Let it rain, Mr. Gan Fall, let it rain!" Frake shouted joyfully.

Uncertain to why the little tyke wanted it to rain, nonetheless, he let the frozen cloud rain. Immediately, specs of dust like material, white in color, fell out from the clouds instead of the droplets of rain. Each of it were fluttering about as the wind resists its fall.

"I call it snow!" Frake excitedly proclaimed as he caught some of the falling snow. Upon contact, it dissolved, only leaving tiny amounts of the rain drops that should have fallen from the cloud.

"Amazing, Frake. Is this then my share?"

"Yup! It made me happy just thinking it up so it should make the others happy seeing it too!" he smiled and waved goodbye, "sorry if I can't stay long... Sister has an appointment with the water sources..."

"Don't worry. She's simply being very responsible with the work she was appointed to."

After their quick farewells, Gan Fall kept the cloud and smiled seeing Frake from the distance. 'What an energetic boy,' he thought.

.

When he finally came home, he placed his spoils on the sill. He smiled and headed back to his table, where the Bowl of Faith rested.

As he was about to go back on mixing the condensed clouds and "land", he noticed something growing out of the "land". He took a closer look and saw a different type of species of plant life, unlike those in his Zgarden. It was through that incident that he saw each gift he received differently.

He then began forming the "animals" from the land and got some of the lightning and wind to house it inside the animals. These creatures started to move as electricity pumped the Mystical wind through its system, giving them "Breath of Life."

He then made one animal after he other. Designing the animals took too much time to the point that Gan Fall forgot to tend his Zgarden. By the time he finished designing the last animal he can think of, the Skypiean Bell had rung.

The bell rang and rang, echoing sharply in his ears. He couldn't believe that the time has one by, being engrossed at his creation. He gazed upon the empty Zgarden and decided to declare his absence for that Gathering. Almost immediately, he got up, and started to prepare a new set of spoils for his Zgarden for the next Gathering.

.

Gan Fall's absence was very noticeable. Everyone came in wonder if something happened to him, especially Enel.

Later that day, as Gan Fall tended his spoils, he started worrying of their survival in that small piece of land and thought of making some creatures that could tend the new world. Creatures that would be able to care and protect the animals and the plant life he had made. He thought of different designs and came to a dead end. Just then, Night came by once again and informed about the fall of day, for the night has come once again.

"By the way, Gan Fall," Night quickly made some small talk while the door was still open, "everyone was worried. Did something happen that needed your absence for the Gathering?"

"Oh, that. There was some urgent 'personal business' that I had to attend to. You could say that chaos was partially brought upon me quite... um, unexpectedly. But all is well." Gan Fall let out a chuckle.

"Well, hope that we could see you by the next Gathering! I believe a Gathering will not be the same with even one god not present." Night tried to sound happy, relieving Gan Fall's worries for a while.

"I shall thank you all for your concerns. I believe, I simply experimented too much. Why, I almost would have been absent simply making Thundra's gift before."

"I see. Have a good rest then, and maybe I can relieve some of the gods I've yet to visit."

"Oh, yes, please pass on my thanks."

.

Gathering after Gathering had passed and finally, Gan Fall had succeeded in making the first human beings! They were too complex since his inspiration in making them were by their god like forms. This time, he decided to use Thundra's gift and gave humans the ability to speak, Voice. Therefore, Gan Fall and the humans could understand each other and communicate.

'This could work perfectly,' Gan Fall smiled as he thought things through 'I could manage attending the Gathering while the human is taking care of this new world I've created.' He stood up and looked at how the land was doing.

By that time, Enel was coincidentally playing around near the clouds where he heard Gan Fall talking to a smaller voice, through the electrical frequencies that Voice emitted. His curiosity led him nearer and saw the "land" with its inhabitants. Amazed and jealous of what Gan Fall had achieved to create, he thought of making a deal with him so that he could know the secrets of the creation and make one for himself.

.

The next Gathering came. Enel immediately approached him.

"Hello there Gan Fall," Enel greeted with his very cocky smile. "I have particularly one very important business with you."

"And what may that be, Enel?" Gan Fall felt puzzled with his approaches and somehow knew that trouble was amidst their conversation.

"To put things bluntly, I want to know the secrets of the creatures you made." Enel whispered.

Gan Fall was shocked of hearing such words come out of Enel. "How did you know about such things?" He looked at him in a very serious manner.

"Let's say that I have the ear for things." Enel smirked.

"Well, that is something I can not give to you." Gan Fall left Enel standing, feeling very annoyed.

Enel couldn't let this pass by. His pride could not allow any of this rejection from Gan Fall. He is the god of lightning and he gets what he wants. He was going to learn the secret of life one way or another, even if he has to force it out from Gan Fall.

Gan Fall had been distracted and distraught throughout the rest of the Gathering ever since his confrontation with Enel. He feared for his creations, seeing as the scheming god of lightning has paid great interest in his creation. When the Gathering came to an end, he quickly set off towards his home.

.

Gan Fall reached home and rushed over by the window sill to check on his creation. Relief washed over him as he saw his creation, still safe and intact. He let out a long sigh of relief and chuckled at himself for worrying too much. 'I'm being paranoid. I simply misjudged Enel. Maybe the god actually has tact. He wouldn't be stupid as to steal my creation', he mused to himself.

As if the fates were playing with him however, at that exact moment, Enel came bursting to his dwelling without permission, substantiating his fear.

"What do you want Enel?" Gan Fall raised his voice at the unwelcomed visitor.

The god of lightning moved forward, smiling intently at Gan Fall, his eyes twinkling with delight of mayhem. "I already told you, Gan Fall. I want the knowledge you have," he said, inching dangerously closer to him. "I want the secret to life." He stated, his voice laced with menace.

"And I recall telling you that you are not getting it from me. You're a very calculating god, Enel. Who knows what you'd do with this kind of knowledge?" Gan Fall retorted, his body trying to shield the Bowl of Faith behind him from the intruder.

"Hah. You're no better than me." Enel sneered. "You had no right playing with these forces to begin with, Gan Fall!" he accused. He paused for a second, before looking at Gan Fall with those menacing eyes again. "Well, if I can't have this knowledge, then you sure as hell don't deserve it either!"

Enel lunged himself at Gan Fall, trying to push the latter to the ground. Gan Fall was able to grab Enel's left wrist however before he can shove him. Enel kept moving violently under Gan Fall's hold. As a result of their struggle, however, Enel's right arm knocked over the Bowl of Faith by the window sill, the bowl and its contents, falling off into the deep abyss of the ocean below them. This ceased their scuffle as Gan Fall shot to the window ledge in horror.

All his hard work was gone. His creations had fallen off into nothingness and there was no way to retrieve them. His thoughts were immediately clouded with rage as he turned back to the offender.

"This is your fault!" The enraged Gan Fall began hurling his clouds at the god of lightning. Enel, initially surprised at the attacks, was quickly able to counter the clouds with his lightning bolts.

Unbeknownst to the two gods however, their clash resulted in a shift in the oceans down below. The lightning discharges caused the submarine volcanoes to erupt, causing a reaction with the fallen pieces of "land" from Gan Fall's creations. The two gods' continued battle brought about the breaking of the "land" to pieces. The lands began floating above the water, encompassing the oceans. The other creations, such as the "animals" and the "humans" also developed the same reaction to being struck with the erupting volcanoes, eventually rising above the waters too. Life was breathed unto them and these creatures roamed and ruled the lands. Thus, the Earth, as we know it, came to be.

.

We may wonder in our homes why are there clouds when lightning strikes? It's because a certain god could only do as much to protect us from it. Whether it is the truth or not, it is for those who believe in the Bowl of Faith.

* * *

**The end :) so, what do you think of our world now if we were made that way? Haha, thanks for reading!**


End file.
